Now
1x01 'I Hate You, Don't Ever Leave Me' The first ever episode of Now & Forever was published on Writers Express on 2 September 2017, just days after being announced. This initial instalment introduced us to eleven characters and a mix of stories. The opening scene featured American girl Crystal Torres (Demi Lovato) strolling along a beach as the waves crashed against the shore. Later, there were emotional scenes as Crystal opened up to her psychologist, Clare (Uncredited) during a therapy session - however we were left with the feeling that she wasn't telling her everything. It also became apparent that this was a very dark day for the Matthew's family - a year to the day that Charlotte Matthews (Nicola Walker) and Seth Matthews (Jack Derges) lost their respective son and brother to suicide. Seth crossed paths with Emma Jones (Kimberley Nixon) at Lower Barkley Cementary, just outside of Rosborough, where she was visiting her Father, Jack Matthew's grave. Off screen they talked for an extended period of time and bonded over their shared grief - this was revealed when Charlotte spoke to her brother, Kieran Matthews (Dominic Power) later in the episode. The 46 year-old admitted that she didn't know how she felt about Seth confiding in Emma, as she is the daughter of Sandra Jones (Lesley Sharp) the headteacher at Rosborugh High, and she was also Jamie's Sociology teacher, when he attended the school. Charlotte tearily admitted to Kieran that she felt that Sandra should be held at least partly responsible for Jamie's tragic decision to end his own life, as she failed to recognise the signs. As the audience we assume that Charlotte has gone through different stages of grief, and has past blaming herself, and at this point, is looking at other's to blame. In a comparatively lighter storyline, it transpired that 52 year-old Science teacher Mandy Bailey (Fay Ripley) was having a fling with 27 year-old Kyle Morris (Luke Bailey) and had split from her husband, Simon Bailey after 27 years of marriage a few months ago. Mandy, during a chat with close-friend, headteacher of Rosborough High, Sandra Jones, admitted that with Kyle she 'feels like a woman again' and it's exciting. However, Sandra isn't so sure that this is the best thing for her friend, and worries that she will get hurt... Also in this first outing, DC Rachel Woodward (Nicola Stephenson) clashed with colleague DC Robbie Eastwood (Wilson James) in Rosborough High Street on their way back to work, after Robbie pulled her up on her recent snappy behaviour. Shortly prior to this, Rachel had been curt with shy and anxious waitress Emily 'Skye' Horton (Emmer Kenney) when buying a coffee at 'Simply Coffee' when Skye told her that she thinks her Auntie Mandy wouldn't cope with seeing Simon with someone else so soon after her split from her Uncle Simon, no matter how much she says she'd be fine with it. This led us to believe that Rachel is embarking on a relationship with Mandy's estranged husband, Simon Bailey (Kevin Doyle) but keeping it on the down-low. The episode ended with a heart-wrenching and distressing scene where Crystal sat on the floor, hugging her knees, with blood all around, having self-harmed. She was found by love interest Jason Bailey (Jassa Ahluwalia) when he arrived with pizza for the two of them. Feeling drowsy, Crystal managed to utter that she 'felt better' having done what she did. This episode ended with incidental music as an instrumental version of 'Breathe Me' by Sia played over the closing credits, instead of the official theme. * CAST (In Order Of Appearance) 'Crystal Torres (Demi Lovato) Seth Matthews (Jack Derges) Charlotte Matthews (Nicola Walker) Mandy Bailey (Fay Ripley) Kyle Morris (Luke Bailey) Emma Jones (Kimberley Nixon) Jason Bailey (Jassa Ahluwalia) Sandra Jones (Lesley Sharp) DC Rachel Woodward (Nicola Stephenson) DC Robbie Eastwood (Wilson James) Emily 'Skye' Horton (Emmer Kenney) Kieran Matthews (Dominic Power) '''1x02 'Rosborough's Like Vegas - Every Night Is Saturday Night' ' The second edition of the Cambridgeshire soap was published just after midnight on '''9 September 2017. Crystal wakes up in hospital dazed and confused, however she soon remembers something about love interest, Jason that unsettles her. Rachel apologises to colleague Robbie for being short with him the day before. Later, Rachel confides in Robbie about her relationship woes - that she is seeing her friend's estranged husband, Simon, but is at a loss over what to for the best - she doesn't think Mandy would like seeing Simon with another woman - let alone her! - but at the same time she really likes Simon and doesn't want to keep going behind Mandy's back. Robbie proves to be very unhelpful with his advice, but does hint to Rachel that she should break it off with Simon. Elsewhere, Charlotte gets emotional having had a dream the night before about her now deceased son, Jamie. Although Charlotte isn't keen on the idea of Seth spending time with Emma - her being the daughter of Sandra Jones - she accepts that if she can help Seth through his grief, then she is good for him. Later in the episode, a paranoid Crystal confronts Jason over a text that he mistakenly sent to her - Crystal having misinterpreted this. Crystal accuses Jason of having sleeping with someone else, but it soon transpires that she's got the wrong end of the stick. Sandra visits her daughter at No13B Buckley Drive, the flat where she lives with flatmate, Sonia Patel. Sandra tells her daughter that she was planning on going out that night with Martyn Becker, and emotionally asks her daughter how she would feel about it if things with Martyn and her went further. Emma replied that she just wants her Mum to be happy, and it's been nine years now since her Dad - Jack Jones - died, and 'the world doesn't stop spinning just because you've lost someone you love' Emma persuaded her Mum to go for it, because she deserves to be happy. To be continued... 1x03 'Have A Nice Life' Coming Soon * CAST (In order of appearance) Sandra Jones (Lesley Sharp) Martyn Becker (Charlie Higson) Crystal Torres (Demi Lovato) Jason Bailey (Jassa Ahulwalia) Seth Matthews (Jack Derges) Emma Jones (Kimberlely Nixon) Eileen Stephenson (Sue Johnston) Ted Stephenson (James Greene) Rachel Woodward (Nicola Stephenson) Simon Bailey (Kevin Doyle) Mandy Bailey (Fay Ripley) 1x04 'The Drunk Mind Speaks The Sober Heart' Coming Soon 1x05 'Me Crystal Ball Is Having A Bit Of An Off Day' Coming Soon 1x06 'Fight Or Flight' Coming Soon Incidential Music Played - '5AM' by Amber Run (Pre-ad break Montage) 'Truth Is A Beautiful Thing' by London Grammar (Closing Scenes & Over Credits) 1x07 'Weight Of The World" Coming Soon